A lathe is a type of machine tool that is used to support and rotate a workpiece about its axis. In particular, a lathe may allow the workpiece to be rotated and turned while another tool performs a machining operation on the workpiece. While a variety of different operations may be performed relative to the workpiece, including various grinding and cutting operations, the operations typically result in a workpiece having symmetry about its axis of rotation.
According to one example, a turbocharger, used to boost an engine's horsepower, may include components manufactured using a lathe. In particular, a turbine wheel assembly of the turbocharger typically includes a turbine wheel welded onto a shaft. The welding process may be followed by turning the shaft diameter on a lathe prior to precision grinding of the shaft to tight tolerances. Tight tolerances regarding dimensions and surface qualities of the turbine wheel assembly are important as they greatly influence performance of the turbocharger. As a result of the precision required for this exemplary machining process and others, there is a continuing need for improved tools and techniques used in machining processes performed using lathes and other similar machine tools.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.